Valley of End
by narutogirl1
Summary: What if Kakashi finds Sasuke at The Valley of End...and not Naruto. And what if they find Naruto, but he doesn't remember them. Please R&R!
1. The unexpected conclusion

**Valley Of End**

Chapter 1-The unexpected conclusion

Bu-bum…bu-bum…bu-bum…bu-bum… 

_Where am I…am I alive…ughhh…what am I doing here…why can't I move my body…and what happened to Naruto? _

"Ugh…w-where am I? Where's N…Naruto?"

"Uh…oh! Sasuke! You're awake! Hold on…" Sasuke looked over and saw the figure of a girl running out of the room.

Who was that? I couldn't see her that well, my eyes are all blurry. But that voice, I know that voice. Wait, that was Sakura…but then, where's Naruto…

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried; we didn't think that you would make it." Sakura had silent tears streaming down her face, as she came over to me and gave me a bone-bruising hug. Following her into the room was a medic, who sat down and started to take some medical instruments out so that she could check Sasuke.

"Sakura, what happened to Naruto!"

The moment Sakura heard that, I could see her face contorting from tears of joy, to tears of grief.

"Sasuke…he's…he's gone! We don't know what happened to him. When Kakashi sensei caught up to you guys, you were the only one he could find. He searched everywhere. He even got some jounin and anbu to come and search. T…they searched day and night…they couldn't find him. And Pakkun lost his scent because of the rain." With that, Sakura started to sob uncontrollably. I was in too much shock that I didn't even think to comfort her. All I was able to do was stare at her and try to hold my own tears back.

After the doctor had come back to reality, he decided to leave Sasuke and Sakura alone for a while. He got up and said that he had to go and get some medicine. He knew that what Sakura told him was more than what Sasuke should have heard, after just gaining consciousness.

"Yo!…uh, oh. Sasuke, you're awake. From the look on your face, you just heard the news."

Sasuke looked up to where his sensei's voice had come from, and he slightly nodded his head. The shocked look still on his face.

"Don't worry, we are getting daily reports from Jiraiya. He has been gathering information through his "connections" about Orochimaru and Akatsuki. We are now trying to put the puzzle pieces together. As soon as we get a little more information, we are going to start sending some anbu to search for him." Kakashi could see that this had no affect on Sasuke what so ever. "Look, I know we will find him. Besides, we all know that Naruto is not one to give up. Who knows, maybe he is…uh…well…um, never mind. (sweat drop) Look, this situation is on the very top of our priority list. So don't worry." When Kakashi said this, he realized that there was still no affect. He decided that the only thing that he could do now, was to leave the two genin alone. For one, so that Sakura would stop crying; and two, so that Sasuke could let the news sink in.

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"What? What do you mean Sasuke?"

"I think that…" He looked up at Sakura "Sakura, please do not blame me." With this, tears started to stream down his face. Something that Sakura had never seen him do before. "Sakura, please promise me that you will not blame me. I am not trying to deny what I did, although I wish I could, but with all of my anger, and with the curse mark…well, I think…I think that I killed Naruto."

(Sakura pov)

_'…well, I think…I think that I killed Naruto…'_

Those words kept repeating, over and over in Sakura's head. How could Sasuke, her crush, her friend, her peer, her teammate…Naruto's teammate…how could he do that. He must be lying, that can't be true. There's no way it could be true…

"Sasuke, maybe you need some more rest. I think you are starting to imagine things." I said, not just saying it out of concern for Sasuke, but, also, for my own re-assurance.

I looked up at Sasuke, pasting on a smile, and gently placing my hand on his shoulder to lay him back down. But he reached for my hand that was on his shoulder, and moved it back to me.

"Sakura, I know you think I am still a little out of it, but I'm not. I know what happened, and I know what I did. I am not sure what happened after I struck, but I remember my intentions." Sasuke looked sincerely into my eyes.

"But…" I attempted to say, but Sasuke cut me off.

"Sakura, just so you know…" Sasuke tried holding back his tears, but he was failing. "I would do anything to take it back."


	2. Students of yesterday, fighters of today

Chapter 2-The students of yesterday…the fighters of today

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She was lying there, tossing and turning. She just couldn't get what Sasuke said out of her head. She was just grateful that someone came in before she had to say anything to him.

Flashback

"Sakura, just so you know…" Sasuke tried holding back his tears, but he was failing. "I would do anything to take it back."

Sakura just looked at Sasuke, finally realizing that he knew what he was saying. Sasuke couldn't bare looking at her shocked face, so he turned his head and started to cry openly, but silently.

Sakura was saved from having to do or say anything, because one of the medics came in, saying she had to check on Sasuke. And so I left, without saying any kind of goodbye.

End Flashback

The next morning-

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama gave me orders to gather a team and go with Jiraiya-sama on a mission. We are trying to find Naruto." Kakashi was informing Sakura while they were waiting in line at the mission office, trying to find out what genin would be available.

When they got up to the front of the line, they found that the numbers of available genin were slim, but they were at least some of the strongest.

Genin available 

Inuzuka, Kiba

Nara, Shikamaru

Hyuga, Hinata

Hyuga, Neji

Rock Lee

"Well Sakura, take your pick." Kakashi said, pointing to the list.

Sakura looked it over and over. She was thinking over everyone's jutsus, over all strength, battle experience. She finally came to a conclusion.

"Kakashi-sensei, I personally think that with this type of mission, we should take all of them." She looked up hopefully.

Kakashi stood looking at the list, considering her suggestion. Then after a minute he said,

"Well, I to think that it is a good idea. But, it all depends on what Tsunade-sama says. So, I will go talk to her immediately, and while I do that I want you to go and tell the genin to get ready just in case." With that he disappeared from his spot leaving Sakura there to go tell everyone else.

Sakura looked at the first name on the list-Inuzuka, Kiba-and started running as fast as she could to the Inuzuka home.

"Kiba, open up, and hurry while you're at it. This is extremely urgent." Sakura was yelling this in between her knocking on Kiba's door.

"_Yawwwn…_Sakura, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes Kiba, it's 10:00, now go get your gear. I need your help."


	3. We can, and if we can't we'll die trying

Chapter 3-We can do it…and if we dont we'll die trying

Sakura and Kiba had gotten everybody so far but Lee. So now the six genin started down the road to Lee's home. Luckily they didn't have to go that far though; because they stopped next to the training grounds when they had heard Lee's usual counting. (as he did each move)

Sakura ran up to him immediately while shouting out his name.

"Lee! Lee, hey, come over here a second!"

When Lee heard Sakura's voice, he hurriedly looked up, and tried to keep himself from falling over at the sight of her.

"Sakura! What do I owe this great visit?"

"Lee, I need your help. Will you please go on a mi…" but before Sakura had the chance to finish what she was saying, Lee was kneeling on the ground in front of her with his hand up in a fist, as he said,

"Oh Sakura! I will do anything that you ask of me!" Lee was looking at her as if to him that was a very serious moment; but he didn't seem to notice was that Kiba was barely holding his laughter in, Shikamaru looking at the sky muttering 'troublesome…' and Hinata and Neji looking at the ground while playing with the dirt. (Trying their hardest to forget what they had just heard.)

Sakura turned the deepest shade of red. She tried her best to look at Lee with a look of gratitude. But all that she could manage was a look of pure embarrassment.

"Oh, Lee…you're so kind."

He looked up at her with the biggest smile that she had ever seen.

"So…um, should we get going? We can tell you about the mission on our way to meet Kakashi-sensei." Sakura told Lee to go get any gear that he might need, and then to meet them at the Konoha gate.

Ten minutes later…

"Well, it looks like everyone's here," Kakashi said, "I successfully got Tsunade-sama's permission for all of us to go…for some reason she is willing to do anything she can to get Naruto back."

Sakura looked up at him with anger written all over her face.

"Sakura, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, that she just acts different when it comes to Naruto. I don't know, almost as if she thinks of him as a son." Kakashi said.

"Oh…" Sakura mumbled. She was thinking about everything that Tsunade-sama had done for Naruto. She looked up at Kakashi. "Ya, I think your right Kakashi-sensei."

They were all starting to head out the gate when they heard someone yelling to them. They all turned around to see Sasuke, trying the best that he could to make his way over to them.

"Wait. You guys aren't going without me."

Sakura at first froze at the sight of him, but decided not to ignore him. She didn't want anyone to be suspicious. She knew that they would start asking her why she wasn't obsessing over Sasuke. But the truth is, she didn't want to tell anyone about the conversation that she and Sasuke had the day before. Besides, at the sight of him limping his way over to him, (he was still supposed to be in the hospital) her heart softened, and she realized that what he told her was sincere.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be here. You still need some medical care." Sakura ran over to him and attempted to turn him around. But he just shrugged her arm off and gave her a look of determination. He said something to her that only she could hear.

"I told you that I would do anything to take what I did back. So if there is still a chance that Naruto is alive, I will do anything to bring him back." With that he started to walk right past her.

Sakura walked up beside him and put his arm on her shoulder. Sasuke thought that she was trying to take him back again, but was surprised to see that she was helping him walk over to the rest of the group.

When Kakashi saw them walking over together, with Sakura helping Sasuke, he couldn't help but feel extremely proud.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I think that we can now head out." Kakashi told everyone. He turned and started walking out the gate, with the seven genin following right behind. Kakashi smiled under his mask, thinking to himself: These kids all have a pure spirit of fire burning within them. I know that because of that spirit, they will not give up searching for Naruto.


	4. Gone, but not really

**Chapter 4-Gone, but not really **

They had been traveling for hours; and every half an hour Kakashi would make them stop so that Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba could rest. (They too had been injured at the Valley of End. But Tsunade needed shinobi for this mission, so they had to send the two even though they were still recovering.)

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, what do you need Sakura?"

"Well I thought that we were going to meet Jiraiya-sama."

"We are. We are going to meet him at the forest of Kenshi." Sakura looked up in horror.

"But Sensei, that is in the Sound country! We are their enemies, what if we get caught? Why do we have to meet Jiraiya there?"

"Sakura, we are meeting Jiraiya there because he thinks that that is where Naruto might be." Kakashi tried to explain.

"But why the hell would Naruto be there?" Sakura's voice rose with every word.

"Sakura, you didn't actually think that Naruto was gone because he wanted to go for a trip, did you?" Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"Well, I, um, I guess that I never really thought about it." Sakura admitted.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. He noticed that her face was full of worry, and concern.

"Sakura, let me tell you everything from the beginning…"

_"Tsunade-sama!" An Anbu ran into the Hokage's office._

_"What is it!" _

_"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi has returned." The Anbu replied._

_"Well, what's the matter then?"_

_"Well you see, Hokage-sama, when Kakashi thought that he had caught up to Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, well, he only found one of them."_

_In her mind, Tsunade was secretly hoping and praying that it was Naruto that Kakashi had found._

_"Well, which one was it?" Tsunade yelled._

_"Hokage-sama, the one that he found, was…Uchiha Sasuke." _

_At that moment, Tsunade felt as if everything in her life that was precious, was gone. She thought about Naruto, and about his dreams. She remembered how hard he had trained, just to be acknowledged. She especially remembered when they had first met, and when she bet him that he couldn't learn the rasengan in one week. She remembered the look on his face when he had heard her bad-mouthing the previous Hokage's. She thought about his childhood, and how he was treated; and how she had wished that she could have been with him, so that he didn't have to grow up, feeling the true pain of loneliness. She thought about her hopes and plans for him in the future. And especially, when she thought of him, she thought of her brother, and of the man that she once loved. At one point in time, she realized that she loved Naruto; just as much, and most likely more, than a mother loves her own child._

_"Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked up to find the Anbu trying to get her attention. "Tsunade, are you all right? Tsunade!"_

_Tsunade began to panic. She kept loosing her balance. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, put her head in her lap, and started to sob. _

_After a moment she looked up are told the waiting Anbu,_

"_We…we have to find him! I want, all of the available shinobies out searching the area. We have to find him!" _

_The Anbu immediately ran out of the room and started gathering ninja. When he was going back to the missions' office, he ran into someone that he would have never expected to see. It was one of the three great nins. It was Jiraiya._

"_Jiraiya-sama! Come quickly!" the Anbu shouted to him. Jiraiya looked up at him thinking 'do I know you? Why are you talking to me?'_

"_Jiraiya-sama, please hurry."_

"_Why do I need to hurry? What's going on?" Jiraiya questioned him._

"_It's Naruto, he gone missing." The very second that Jiraiya had heard that, he sped as fast as he could to the Hokage tower. _

_When he got there, he found Tsunade on her knees and crying. He went over to her and put his arms around her. She looked up at him with puffy eyes. She held onto his arms and cried in his shoulder. Jiraiya gently rocked her back and forth until she could stop crying. _

_The group of ninja stood in the Hokage's office, waiting for her orders._

"_I want everyone searching a five mile perimeter at the Valley of End. We are going to send shinobi in groups of three. We will search until we have more information. Right now I am going to go speak with Hatake, Kakashi about the details. Now go!" the ninja ran out of the room, heading out to go search. Jiraiya stayed behind though. _

"_Tsunade, there are a few things that I might be able to find out through my connections."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well for one, if Naruto was killed," Tsunade flinched when he said that, "or if he was possibly taken by someone." Jiraiya said to her._

"_Why would anyone try and take him?"_

"_Tsunade think about it. Naruto is one of the Jinkchuriki! And not only that, but I am sure that there are some people out there who still hold a grudge against the Kyuubi." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a worried expression on her face._

"_Don't worry about it," Jiraiya said to her, "let me handle it. I will go gather as much information as I can. In the mean time, I want you to get some rest." Jiraiya smiled at her._

"_All right." She returned his smile (although hers was somewhat fake)_

_As Jiraiya started to gather his things and walk out the door, he turned back to her, with a serious expression on his face. He said to her,_

"_Tsunade, I care about him to. So don't worry, I will do my best to find out anything about his location." With that he left the room, closing the door gently behind him._


	5. Is your fate, inevitably death?

Hey! This chapter is much longer! bows please review gives you the puppy-dog face

* * *

Chapter 5- "Is your fate, inevitably death?"

At this point, Kakashi had sat everyone down. He had lost so much track of time, that it was almost sundown. Everyone looked uncomfortable. Even Shikamaru, wasn't acting like he always did. (Bored and annoyed.) He wasn't even looked up at the clouds. He was looking straight at Kakashi. But then he put his hands together, the way that he does when he is thinking hard.

They had all finally realized why all of the adults were so cruel to Naruto. But to them, he was a hero.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, we might not even be here." Kiba said aloud.

"Naruto-kun must have endured a hard, and cruel life." Hinata said while gazing into space.

They all sat there thinking. Kakashi was about to get them going again, but when he started to stand up, he heard something in the bushes.

"Everybody, in position!" Kakashi yelled to them. Immediately everyone stood up and got in formation. Neji had activated his byakugan. When he looked over to the bushes, he got a somewhat frightened look on his face. Kakashi had noticed.

"Neji, what is it? What do you see?"

"I, it's, I can sense a large amount of chakra. Kakashi-sensei, I think that we should get out of here." Neji said to him.

"Everybody, stay in formation," Neji looked at Kakashi in shock, "don't worry. I won't allow my comrades to die. Besides, your with me; Kakashi of the sharingan, the copy ninja Kakashi." He then turned around and gave everyone thumbs up.

Everyone stood in their stance, with weapons, and jutsu at the ready. The enemy wasn't showing though. Kakashi finally yelled out for whomever it was, to come out.

They heard twigs, and grass, crunching under someone's footstep. It was coming closer. They saw a hand start to push away the bushes. Kakashi had ordered them to give whoever it was, everything they had, on his signal.

"NOW!" Kakashi had yelled. Everyone started flying toward the person in the bushes. To their surprise, the person had yelled,

"I'm not an enemy!" With that, a man with long white hair walked out of the bushes, with an expression of pure terror, written all over his face. His eyes were as wide as can be, and he was holding up a white cloth, as if he were surrendering.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi had yelled in confusion. Immediately he had ordered everyone to stop attacking. He then walked over to Jiraiya with his hands pressed together. (Like he would in a bow)

"I am sorry Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi gave him a look of sincerity, but then he continued saying, "but next time you are foolish enough to hide behind bushes at night, and not inform us of who you are, then, I won't hold back. Besides, how were we supposed to know it was you? We aren't supposed to meet you till tomorrow at noon. And, what were you doing anyway!"

"I am so sorry Kakashi. But, I just had to meet you sooner. I think that I might have located Naruto's whereabouts." Hinata gasped at the news. In a way she looked scared about where he might be, and yet at the same time she looked happy enough to pass out. When Jiraiya saw that he smiled at them and turned to Kakashi.

"And Kakashi, it is no more than a days worth away."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. When he noticed her looking at him, he looked at her with a smile on his face.

(Sakura's POV)

Wow, Sasuke has changed a lot. So much that it's almost scary. It seems like yesterday, was the day we were both put on team 7, along with Naruto. Since then, we have been through so much. Of all of the time that I have spent with him, well, he has never been like this. He has always been caught up in his own stuff. Trying to avenge his clan, be better than Naruto…and the only emotion that he had ever showed, was either anger, or annoyance. He always acted as if nothing mattered to him, except for training. And now, when Naruto is gone, he is showing that he does care. I always thought that he hated Naruto. I never even dreamed of seeing him smile, or cry. So I guess, in a way-a very small way-I am glad that Naruto was taken; because it made Sasuke show what's going on inside.

(Regular POV)

Everyone stood still. They were all afraid that any second, they would wake up.

"Oh, and the answer to what I was doing, well, natured called! I have been traveling all day non-stop." He smiled sheepishly at them.

"Well, are we going to go and save Naruto, or are we just going to sit here at let him die?" Jiraiya questioned them. The first one to respond was Hinata.

"Come on! We have to hurry. What if something is happening to Naruto-kun right now?" Hinata almost yelled that last part, which really shocked everyone. (Because everyone was used to a extremely quiet, and shy Hinata)

Hinata grabbed Kakashi, and Jiraiya's sleeves and started to pull them along. Everyone quickly got up and followed them.

Ten minutes later-

"Jiraiya-sama, are you positive that this is it?" Kakashi asked him.

"Kakashi, there are only two places that Naruto would be. But I believe that it is this one." Jiraiya replied, while pointing at the run-down building.

"But you aren't positive, right? I mean, who would bring Naruto here? This building looks condemned."

"Kakashi, isn't it you who always tells us to 'see through deception'?" Jiraiya looked at him with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Well yes but, still I don't think that there is any trickery in this…wait a second!" Kakashi looked up immediately.

"Figure it out yet, Kakashi?"

"Of course! This is a genjutsu." Kakashi immediately formed a hand sign, and said,

"Kai release!" When he said that, the run down building changed into a metal walled building. It had extremely high security.

Kakashi and Jiraiya quickly grabbed everyone and pulled them back into the trees.

"Before we go in there, we need to make a plan." Jiraiya nodded at Kakashi in agreement.

"I think that we should have two groups decided on, just in case we get split up. We need to have three of you on one team, and four of you on the other. With us as the leaders." Jiraiya motioned to him and Kakashi.

"Neji, you go with me, and Hinata, you go with Kakashi. We need both teams to have the byakugan." Jiraiya told them.

"Right!" Hinata replied.

"Lee and Sakura, you two will also be with Kakashi," Lee blushed and looked over at Sakura, "Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, you three will come with me."

"No."

Jiraiya looked up at a calm Uchiha.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

"I will go with Kakashi's team. Sakura and I have been teammates for a long time. And now, on the mission to save our other team mate, I refuse to be on anyone else's team, besides Sakura and Kakashi's." Sasuke stated flatly. He looked over to Jiraiya with an expression that said, 'that is the way it is going to be.'

Jiraiya didn't even bother to argue with him. He knew that he (Jiraiya) would lose anyway.

"All right. It's decided then. Now every turn on your radios onto line 7, and get ready to fight." Jiraiya got up and started to walk over to the building. Everyone followed, with their kunai out, and ready to fight.

Jiraiya gave them one last glance before turning to the door. He turned the handle, and took a step forward, and said,

"I don't exactly know what is on the other side of this door, but I do know that this will be nothing like a c or d ranked mission. The outcome of this mission will either be life, or death. So fight. Fight till the very end. Fight for Naruto." With that, everyone walked into the building. The building that would hold either their victory, or their death.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	6. Is it better knowing, or not knowing?

Hey! So, this chapter was hard for me to write! 'Cause I know what I want to happen...it's just I have a hard time trying to put it in words! But, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update...but please keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 6-Is knowing better than not knowing?

"Kakashi, your team will take the left, and mine will take the right." The group had just walked into the building. To their relief, it wasn't an open room. It was a hallway, and at the end of it, it split in two.

"All right," Kakashi told Jiraiya, "if we run into trouble, or we find him, we'll contact you immediately." Jiraiya nodded in return.

"Good luck everyone." Jiraiya said.

"Hinata, we need your eyes." Kakashi turned to her. When Hinata activated the byakugan, she started scanning all around her.

"Master Kakashi, I think that I can sense some chakra over there." She said as she pointed straight to the wall. Kakashi looked to where she pointed, he soon had a puzzled look on his face, showing that he was thinking the situation over.

"I think that we should just continue down this hallway. Anyway, even if we end up somewhere else, at least we will know our way around this place. If we do get lost, it would be smart for us to know where we were when you sensed the chakra. So Lee I need you make a dent somewhere in the metal…but just enough that we will notice it." Kakashi said.

"Yes sir!" Lee turned to the wall and started to move his hand forward when Kakashi said,

"Lee, try not to make any noise. We want to be hidden from the enemy as long as possible."

Lee nodded and turned back to the wall, and noiselessly punched the wall.

"Master Kakashi," Hinata hurriedly turned to Kakashi, "someone is coming this way." Kakashi nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him.

They started running down the hallway as fast as they could, trying to find a place to hide. Unfortunately for them, there was none. Kakashi could tell that had been discovered; and he didn't even need Hinata's eyes for that. He could just feel it in the air. He could feel the immense chakra that was following them.

Their pathway quickly came to an end. Right in front of them was a large room. It had high ceilings, and the light was fairly dim. Covering the walls of the room were different seals. Kakashi recognized some of the seals, as binding seals. He knew that they were led into a trap.

Just when they were all inside the room, ninja suddenly appeared. They were positioned all around the room.

"Everyone, get in formation!" Kakashi knew that they were nothing compared to all of the other ninja. He knew that they couldn't win alone. But he had no other choice than to fight.

"Kiba, can you shut that dog up! He is going to be the death of us all!" Jiraiya said. At first Kiba was angry, but then he decided to let it slide, because what Akamaru had told him was more important.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Akamaru said that we are surrounded." Kiba, for some reason, looked a little happy at the thought.

Jiraiya turned to Kiba with an astonished look on his face.

"Are you sure that we should listen to a dog? I mean, how do you even know that he is telling the truth?"

Kiba was about to lunge at Jiraiya. Although he was stopped because Neji suddenly said,

"Jiraiya-sensei, Akamaru was right. I can see chakra getting closer to us."

"Everyone, follow me." Jiraiya had started running down the hallway. He knew that he shouldn't have been that careless. He knew that they would have been noticed a mile away.

"Jiraiya-sensei, they are gaining on us!" Neji yelled up to him.

Everyone started to run even faster. Until they had noticed that they were running right into an open room. _I sure hope Kakashi didn't get trapped._ Jiraiya thought to himself. Of course, with just his luck, when they ran into the room, he saw Kakashi's squad. They were trapped. And now, so was Jiraiya's squad.

"Jiraiya-sama, nice to see that you made it." Came a voice from the shadows.

"Tch, what a drag." Everyone turned to see Shikamaru standing there, with his hands in his pockets, and an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, I see you are here to. Orochimaru-sama will be so pleased." Kabuto walked out from behind one of the ninja.

Right then, Sasuke's curse seal started to spread.

(Sasuke thinking)

_What is this? This has never happened before. __The seal is spreading on its own, and it hurts even worse than before! I feel like I am being stabbed with thousands of kunai. Wait…I am being stabbed with kunai…_

(Normal)

Sasuke looked up and saw that it wasn't his curse mark that was bothering him. It wasn't even spreading. But when he looked back at Kabuto, he had noticed that his voice (Kabuto's) wasn't even the same. It was…his brother's voice.

"Brother, I am disappointed that you let your guard down that easily." Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in his place, stood Uchiha Itachi. "Really, would have thought that since the last time we saw each other, you would have gotten stronger." Itachi walked over to Sasuke, with a smile on his face. "I mean, if you had actually gotten better, then you would have known that when you first got here, you should have had your sharingan activated. You should always have your sharingan activated when entering unknown-potentially dangerous-territory. Heh, if you did have your sharingan activated, then you wouldn't have been effected by my mangekyou sharingan. Really brother, your disappointing." Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smirked.

(Sasuke's POV)

_He's right. Maybe I haven't gotten stronger. Although you shouldn't always have your sharingan activated, I guess you should when you are expecting enemies to be around. I didn't even think about it. I let my emotions for rescuing Naruto cloud my mind. _

(Normal POV)

Jiraiya interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

"Itachi, this doesn't make any sense." Itachi looked over to Jiraiya.

"Oh, and what is that Jiraiya-sama?"

"Why are Orochimaru's ninja here, if you and some Akatsuki are here? You two are enemies!"

"Yes, it is true that we are enemies. But we had to ignore that little detail. You see, we were both planning on capturing Naruto-kun. Of course, we also knew that neither of us could control Kyuubi's power alone. So, we decided to work together on this mission."

* * *

Hey! How was it? Please review and tell me your ideas! 


	7. Filler chappie

………… you know ………. I only have 20 reviews………and you know, maybe if I had more than 20………..i would be _inspired _to put up another chapter………

in a corner praying (technically blushing and biting nails)


	8. This is what we trained for

Hey! sorry for the wait! i have to thank isthisparadise for the idea for this part of the story!

* * *

Chapter 7- This is what we trained for

"Itachi, this doesn't make any sense." Itachi looked over to Jiraiya.

"Oh, and what is that Jiraiya-sama?"

"Why are Orochimaru's ninja here, if you and some Akatsuki are here? You two are enemies!"

"Yes, it is true that we are enemies. But we had to ignore that little detail. You see, we were both planning on capturing Naruto-kun. Of course, we also knew that neither of us could control Kyuubi's power alone. So, we decided to work together on this mission."

* * *

_Great. Now, not only do we have to battle one of our enemies, but now we have to battle two. _Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke, are you all right?"

"Um, ya. I think I'll be fine." Sasuke told Kakashi.

(Shikamaru's thoughts)

Hmm. We need some kind of distraction so that at least some of us can escape to go and find Naruto. But how…?

(Normal)

Shikamaru did a hand sign, and a moment later, the Akatsuki member that was guarding Kakashi, let his guard down.

"Kakashi-sensei, hurry!" Kakashi immediately noticed what Shikamaru had done. Now, because of that, he would be able to escape. Kakashi used his sharingan to perform a jutsu that he had learned from Zabuza.

"Hidden mist jutsu!"(I don't know the original name)Kakashi shouted. As soon as the room was foggy and white, Kakashi grabbed the two gennin that were closest to him; Hinata and Sasuke.

"Come on! Lets hurry!" He led them out of the room and started running as fast as he could. As soon as he was away from all of the fog, he realized that he had almost fallen down several flights of stairs.

_Well, might as well take the risk. _He thought, as Kakashi sped down the stairs with Sasuke and Hinata hot on his heals.

_Naruto-kun, where are you? _This thought kept going through Hinata's head over and over. _I sure hope that he is not, well…I hope that he is okay. _Hinata refused to think that Naruto was dead.

"Master Kakashi!"

"What is it Hinata?"

"I sense some chakra! It's down that hallway." Hinata pointed to the hallway that they had just past.

"Alright. Lets follow it." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke turned around so fast, and headed in the direction that Hinata had pointed to. He couldn't help but think that this was his entire fault; so he just had to be the one to find Naruto. Unfortunately for him, his wish had come true sooner than he thought it would; and in a way that he wished that it hadn't. Right there in front of him, was what looked like a jail cell. And in that jail cell, was Naruto.

Sasuke wouldn't have even recognized him if it wasn't for the blond hair-well, sort of blond hair. Right before him, was Naruto. Lying in a heap on the floor. His clothes were stained red. They were torn, and dirty. Naruto's hair was damp with sweat. It wasn't spiky like it always was. No. It was matted to his forehead with all of the sweat and blood that was on him. Naruto had cuts and bruises all over him. Sasuke had never seen him like this before. For the first time that he had seen in his life, Naruto was in pain; the kind of pain that took all happiness from someone. This pain had taken away all spirit that Naruto had before. He looked helpless, and desperate.

When Hinata and Kakashi came into the room, Hinata let out a small scream. She hesitated for a moment. But when she had gotten a look from Kakashi, saying 'go ahead' she ran straight right past the shocked Sasuke, and over to the unconscious Naruto. She started stroking his head. After a minute, she grabbed the bottom of her pants, and ripped off a piece. She placed it on his head and started mopping up the sweat and blood. She noticed that his breath wasn't coming out evenly, and that it was starting to come in slower, shorter breaths.

During this whole time, Kakashi stood guard. He wanted to let Hinata and Sasuke have a chance with Naruto…before the Akatsuki caught up.

"Naruto-kun, don't give up…" Hinata was now crying. She reached into her shirt and grabbed some of her healing ointments. She tried covering as many wounds as she could with it, but before she could get to all of them, the Akatsuki had arrived.

Sasuke's anger had come to a boil.

"Look! It's obvious that you don't want him that badly! So just let us take him, and leave in peace! If you really wanted him, then you wouldn't be treating him like this!" Kakashi ran up to Sasuke and put his hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet Sasuke. We don't want to fight; so don't give them a reason to." Kakashi had warned him. Although he already knew, that whether they wanted to or not, they would have to fight.

Hinata stood in front of Naruto.

_I will protect Naruto-kun, no matter what it takes; I will not let him get hurt any worse than he is._

Hinata was so busy thinking, that it took her a minute to notice that Naruto was beginning to move. He barely opened his eyes. When he looked up at Hinata, he had a strange look on his face.

"Who…are y-you? W-wh…what's going…o-on here…?" Naruto was struggling to get these words out. He was in so much pain that he could barely speak.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a shocked, and hurt look on her face.

_What does he mean, 'who are you'? He knows us. So…why does he act as though he doesn't?_

* * *

Hey! how did you like it? i will put the next chapter up, most likely tomarrow! 


	9. Don't you remember?

Hey! thanks for the reviews! Okay, this chapter might not be as good as the others, and if it's not, don't worry. the next one will be awsome.

* * *

Chapter 8- don't you remember? 

"Naruto…what do you mean, 'who are you'?" Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously. Although, when he said it, Naruto acted as though he hadn't heard him.

"NARUTO, what do you mean, 'who are you'!" Sasuke repeated. Only this time he was louder, much louder.

Everything was fazing through Naruto, until he heard Sasuke raise his voice; and then he looked over at him.

"What are you doing here…?" Naruto looked around the room.

"NARUTO! We're here to rescue you!" Sasuke yelled. But the only reaction was Naruto jumping from the sudden noise.

"Naruto-kun, you know us," Naruto looked up at Hinata, "don't you remember?" Naruto just looked up at her with a blank look on his face.

"Naruto, stop playing jokes!" Sasuke said as he started running straight for Naruto. He was attempting to grab him (and knock some sense into him), when Hinata hit his hand away.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think that he would be joking at a time like this."

The two gennin were so absorbed in their conversation, that only Kakashi had noticed that every single one of the Akatsuki and sound ninjas had smirks on their faces.

"What have you done to Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at them. This shocked Hinata and Sasuke; they had never seen Kakashi show, well, anger like this ever before. He was always one to hide his emotions. But Naruto was shocked more than any of them.

"Who are you!" Naruto said. But after saying that, he clutched his stomach from the pain.

"Naruto-kun…y-you mean, y-you really don't remember us?" Naruto shook his head. When Hinata saw that, she started to cry even harder. Naruto reached up to her shoulder,

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know you, or remember you." He had a sad look on his face, from making Hinata cry.

"I SAID, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled at the Akatsuki. Only, to his astonishment, they started to laugh. One of the members spoke up,

"Well, we wanted Kyuubi. While he was here, he attempted to escape." The person next to him then said,

"We didn't want that to happen, so we performed a mind jutsu; so that he wouldn't remember anything."

"If he didn't remember his past, then he would have no reason to escape." One of the sound ninja said. After that comment, all of the Akatsuki and Sound ninja started laughing.

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had his chidori out. He ran straight for the ninja. And well, he showed no mercy.

* * *

"Summoning No Jutsu!" Jiraiya slammed his hand down to the floor. A moment later, Gamabunta, the boss of the toads appeared. Jiraiya didn't even have to command him what to do; because Gamabunta had sensed Orochimaru's chakra, and he knew that he was an enemy…so he started to attack. 

Because of the distraction, Lee was able to escape his imprisonment. He immediately ran over to Sakura.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" He yelled, as he completely took out the ninja that was guarding Sakura.

"Thanks Lee!" Sakura said, as she pulled out some shuriken and started to attack the other enemy ninja, so that the others could escape.

"Um, Lee? You can stop now." Sakura told him. Lee focused back into reality and noticed that he was drooling all over. He was slouched down with his eyes wide open, and looking at Sakura.

"Oh! Um, Sakura, forgive me! I was just so lost in your beauty!" Everyone, (including some of the enemy ninja) started to blush from embarrassment.

"Th-thanks Lee." Sakura tried to smile in return.

"Lee, behind you!" Kiba yelled.

Right behind Lee, some of the sound village ninja were about to attack him.

"Thank you Kiba!" Lee said. For a moment it looked like he had disappeared, but then they realized that it was speed. Lee had run up and tripped the sound ninja.

While the sound ninja were all tangled up and confused, Neji and Kiba were able to escape. Right when they were starting to fight, somehow, all of the Akatsuki and Sound ninja had disappeared. Except for one.

Orochimaru had appeared out of nowhere.

"Aww, Jiraiya-sama, long time no see." He said coolly.

"Heh, Orochimaru, I wish that it could have been a _longer_ time, no see." Jiraiya smirked at Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya, kuku (I think that is how he laughs…right?) you will soon pay for your insolence." Orochimaru did his shadow clone snake and had started attacking Jiraiya.

"Everyone," Jiraiya called out, "hurry, get out of here and go help," but before he could finish, Orochimaru had knocked him off of Gamabunta. From then on, Jiraiya was in the fight. He had no time to give orders. So he just hoped that the gennin could manage on their own.

Neji activated his byakugan, and Kiba did his scent enhancing jutsu. Neji and Kiba started leading everyone along the path that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata took.

"You guys, watch your back. There is an enormous amount of chakra up ahead." Neji told them. Akamaru started whining, and Kiba plugged his nose.

"Ya, and there's so much of it, that my nose hurts." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in return.

* * *

Hey, so how was it? Please review and tell me. Oh, and also, if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, please tell me. 


	10. Filler chappieI need some ideas

Hey everybody! Sorry, I know, I know, this isn't a chapter…but I need some ideas and suggestions for the next part of the story. I am almost done with chapter 9, but I still need some help! So please write me a personal letter, or a review and tell me! Your help is appriciated! (ooooooooooo,I sound so professional huh...hehheh...)


	11. Forget me not

Hey you guys! Don't forget to review and give me ideas! If you do review, then it means that I get the upcoming chapters up sooner. (oh, and sorry it's kind of short.)

* * *

Chapter 9-Forget-me-not 

Kakashi looked down at the dead Akatsuki and Sound ninja, with pure hatred. There was blood everywhere. Kakashi fell to one knee, and leaned his head on his blood-covered hand. He looked over at Naruto with a sad look in his eye. Naruto looked back at him with a mix of emotions; he was amazed at Kakashi's strength, but at the same time, he was terrified of it.

"Hinata how's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, N-Naruto's, well, I don't know Master Kakashi." Hinata looked down at Naruto.

"Well, let's try to get him out of here without getting caught." Kakashi stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"Your in no condition to walk. Here, grab on." Kakashi had bent down with his back facing Naruto. Naruto looked hesitantly at Kakashi, but then decided that he must have been a good guy. After Naruto climbed on Kakashi's back, four of them started walking out the door. When they were half way down the hallway, Kakashi stopped everyone.

"Hinata, I think that there are people nearby." Hinata didn't need to think twice. Immediately she activated her byakugan and started scanning all around her.

"Yes, there are five figures coming our way." Hinata informed everyone. Kakashi nodded to her and pulled out his kunai.

"Hinata, Sasuke get ready." Kakashi said.

The sound of running was getting louder and louder.

"I doubt that it is our ninja. If it was there would be six different people." Kakashi said.

"They are now coming down the hallway right around the corner." Hinata said.

"Okay, we're going to surprise them. Right when they come around the corner, start attacking." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Hinata and Sasuke both replied.

Kakashi quickly set a very confused looking Naruto on the floor a few feet away from where they were going to fight.

The sound of footsteps was right around the corner.

"On my signal," Kakashi whispered, "NOW!" Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke started lunging at the people coming toward them.

"HEY STOP!"

Kakashi and his team luckily noticed, just in time, that the people following them were their allies. Kakashi and Hinata looked over to where the shout had come from. It was yelled by the person that Sasuke had been attacking, Shikamaru. And Sasuke had his kunai a hair away from Shikamaru's throat.

"What's your dang problem?" Shikamaru half yelled.

"Oh, (sigh) it's you guys. We thought that you were the enemy." Sasuke said.

"Hey, where's Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked them.

"He's in an intense battle with the snake guy Orochimaru." Kiba said with a smile on his face. Before Kakashi could respond, Sakura started pushing people out of the way while she made her way over to Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto." Sakura demanded.

"Look, Sakura, before you guys see Naruto, there's something that you should know." Kakashi said.

"Well, what is it?" Neji asked him.

"Well, Naruto sort of lost his mem…" but before Kakashi could finish, Sakura noticed Naruto and pushed him away and ran over to boy that was sitting a few feet away.

"Naruto! We've finally found you!" Sakura's enthusiasm was cut short when she noticed the condition that he was in, and the expression on his face saying: why is some random stranger talking to me.

"Naruto, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked with a troubled look on her face.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "as Kakashi-sensei was about to say, Naruto lost his memory."

"What? That's silly. Of course Naruto knows who we are. I mean we're his teammates, and his…best friends! And if he did loose his memory, how can you say it so calmly?"

"Sakura, Naruto really did lose his memory." Hinata whispered. But in return, Sakura gave her the dirtiest look that she could make.

"NO HE'S NOT! Naruto did not lose his memory! You guys are just making things up!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, take it easy." Kiba told her, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"NO. I won't take it easy." Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, tell them. Tell them everything." Sakura looked at him expectantly.

"T-tell them wha-what?" He said between breaths.

Sakura stepped back in shock. _What? This isn't right! We were supposed to come here, save Naruto, and then go back to the way things used to be in Konoha. Besides, how could he forget us? _

"Sakura, we have to leave now. But before we do, we should make a plan." Kakashi said, while everyone started to gather around him.

"Okay, we need to get Naruto out of here safely, help Jiraiya-sama, and get out of here. So, we will all head back to where Jiraiya is, and then I want Hinata and Neji to stand guard. Lee you're the fastest, so I want you to take Naruto. Kiba, I want you to help Lee. Everyone else, we are going to fight if necessary." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay everyone, lets move!"

"Um…Kakashi-sensei, I think you should see this…" everyone turned around to see what was wrong with Lee was so worried about. It was Naruto. Well actually, where Naruto should have been.


	12. Where are you Naruto Kun?

Hey! sorry it's been so long! i was in a pagent, and then i had girls camp. i know, i know, this chapter is kinda short...but bear with me here! if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, i would love to hear them!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10-Where are you Naruto-kun?**

"Okay everyone, lets move!"

"Um…Kakashi-sensei, I think you should see this…" everyone turned around to see what was wrong with Lee was so worried about. It was Naruto. Well actually, where Naruto should have been.

"LEE! Where's Naruto?" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, it wasn't me! You see, I turned around and Naruto was gone! Oh Sakura, will you ever be able to forgive me?" Lee was sobbing. (you know, with chibi tears.)

"Lee, did you see anything?" Kakashi asked him calmly.

"No, Kakashi-sensei. He was there, but then when I looked back, he was gone." Lee bowed his head in shame.

"Lee, it's okay. It's not your fault. So lets hurry and find Naruto before anything happens to him." Sakura tried to comfort Lee.

"Hinata, Neji." Kakashi turned to them. They activated their byakugan and began scanning the area.

"Kakashi-sensei," Neji said, "there are two figures in that direction." Kakashi looked to where Neji was pointing. It was in the direction that they had came. Which meant that if they went back into that open room, there would be a large possibility that they would be trapped. But, that was a risk that he was willing to take.

"Okay, lets follow them." Kakashi ordered.

_(Naruto's POV)_

Ugh, why can't these people…uh! No, I can't pass out. I need to know what's going on first…but I can't…seem to stay awake…

The sound ninja that was carrying Naruto suddenly felt a mixture of heat and chakra flowing out of Naruto's body. Enough heat that it burned; and enough chakra, that he was pushed down to the floor. But Naruto didn't fall with him. Out of nowhere, Naruto had enough energy to stand on his own.

**_Wow, where am I? _**Naruto was walking down a stone path. It was dark, and cold. There were symbols on the walls. The farther he walked, the darker and colder it got. Until he came to a room. It was lit with red glowing candles. As he walked closer, he started to sense something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He squinted his eyes to get a better view of the room; and he finally noticed it. He was shocked that he didn't notice it before. Right in front of him, was a huge cage. There were seals and symbols all over it. Inside the cage was some kind of beast.

**Hey, Kit. Finally.**

"F-finally what…who are you…?"

**Finally you can hear me. I would have helped you sooner, but you were so out, that your body didn't have the energy to hear me.**

"But, why did you want me to hear you?"

**Because. You see Kit, if you die, then I die to. So I was trying to get you to hear me, so that I could help you out.**

"You still haven't answered me, who are you?"

**Aw, I guess I forgot that you wouldn't remember me. But right now is not the time for me to tell you. **

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, and saw that Naruto had gone unconscious. He knew that Naruto was dying, and fast.

**You can thank me later for this, Kit.**

With that, Kyuubi forced some of his chakra through the cage doors. He wrapped some of it around Naruto, and the rest he put into Naruto's original chakra stream.

(Regular POV)

The sound ninja that was pushed to the floor, was watching as gold chakra began to glow around Naruto's body. Naruto's claws got longer, and sharper. His hair grew a little longer and got thicker. His old wounds were starting to heal, and his breathing was starting to get normal.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and all of the gennin had caught up.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked him with a shaky voice.

"I think that Kyuubi is healing him, and giving him power." He told her, as he looked at Naruto with amazement.


	13. Alies of fire country

Chapter 11-Alies of Fire country 

The sound ninja that was pushed to the floor, was watching as gold chakra began to glow around Naruto's body. Naruto's claws got longer, and sharper. His hair grew a little longer and got thicker. His old wounds were starting to heal, and his breathing was starting to get normal.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and all of the gennin had caught up.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked him with a shaky voice.

"I think that Kyuubi is healing him, and giving him power." He told her, as he looked at Naruto with amazement.

"Kyuubi…is healing him…?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Aaagghhhh, uhhhh, nnn…" _This pain, why does this have to be so painful, I would almost rather…_

"Naruto, hang on!" Sakura yelled to him.

_Whose voice is that? _

_"Aaaggggghhhhh…" This pain is unbearable…_

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata saw Naruto, and could just sense all of the pain that he was enduring. I'm a little scared. But how could Naruto ever scare me? No, it's not Naruto that scares me. It is the fox demon that is sealed inside of him that scares me. Uh! His hair…it's, growing…and his hands are changing (with the nails turning into claws.) His teeth are growing. I hate to have to see him like that…but at least, now his wounds are starting to heal…

A group of Akatsuki and Sound ninja were starting to surround the leaf ninja.

"Hey! We can take him! I mean it's not like he is actually the _real_ fox!" One of the sound ninja yelled. For some reason that really angered Kyuubi, so he sent out an enormous wave of chakra out from Naruto.All of the enemy ninja were thrown against the walls hard.

Naruto had finally regained consciousness.

"Hey Kyuubi baka, what's going on…" Naruto managed to say.

"Kit how dare-ah well, never mind that. I'm helping you stay alive. I've healed you the best I can, and I gave you a bit of chakra. So I suggest you help save your friends before they get killed." Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto looked over to the ninja who had begun to fight the leaf ninja.

_Some how I know them, from somewhere. I don't know how I know them, but for some reason I think I should help them. _

With that Naruto immediately charged in, and with Kyuubi's chakra, he started fighting.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Naruto looked over and saw that a sound ninja was about to give the final blow to a girl who had short dark hair.

FLASHBACK 

"Uh, well, N-Naruto-kun, I um, I really…"

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"W-well, I l-lik…oh never mind…" Hinata turned and ran off as fast as she could.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Uh! Y-yes N-Naruto-kun…"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get some ramen with me!" Naruto smiled his most adorable smile that he could make.

_Does Naruto-kun really mean that? Does that mean that, maybe, he has feelings for me!_

"U-um s-shore N-Naruto-kun."

"Great! I'll meet you there later!"

But I never got to meet her. Because later that day, I was given the mission to go and get Sasuke. I didn't even have a chance to tell her I was sorry; and I never got to say goodbye.

END FLASHBACK 

_What was that…it was me, and that girl over there…did I, love her? How could I have just stood her up? Well, whoever she is, I will make up for what I did now. I need to help her!_

Naruto ran as fast as he could to where Hinata was.

"Ha ha! Say goodbye little girl!" The sound ninja said as he took his katana out of its holster and raised it up into the air and-

STAB

"Ugghh…nnnn…"

Hinata looked up in horror. Right before her was Naruto…with the sword sticking all the way through him. She saw the boy that she had grown up with. The boy that she had loved for years. The boy who had a dream, a dream big enough that he was willing to devote his life to fulfilling. The boy that had finally noticed her. The sound ninja looked shocked. He had just stabbed their 'experiment'.

Naruto stood in front of Hinata, coughing up blood. His knees were shaking and after a moment, they collapsed on him. He fell to his knees, and looked back at Hinata. He saw her pained, and sorrowful expression. It hurt him so much inside to see her like that.

"Naruto-kun…"

_I can hear her calling to me…but I just don't have the strength to answer her…I just want to…_

"Naruto!" Hinata painfully screamed. She was loud enough that everyone could hear her. (although it wasn't intentional) when they looked over to where it had come from, they saw Hinata, crying, and clinging to Naruto's clothes.


	14. The beginning and the end

Hope you all like the chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 12-The beginning and the end

* * *

"Naruto-kun…"

_I can hear her calling to me…but I just don't have the strength to answer her…I just want to…_

"Naruto!" Hinata painfully screamed. She was loud enough that everyone could hear her. (Although it wasn't intentional) when they looked over to where it had come from, they saw Hinata, crying, and clinging to Naruto's clothes.

* * *

Hinata looked down at Naruto and noticed that his breathing was getting slower and slower. She had to do something, but all that she could think of was to take the sword out of him. So she leaned forward, wrapped her hands around the sword, and pulled it out. It was unbearable. As she pulled the sword out, she saw the look of agony on Naruto's face. Before she knew it, Sakura had made her way over to them.

"Hinata, I will heal him, but I will need you to fight in my place." Sakura told her.

_I know I should help, but I just don't want to leave Naruto's side. What if something happens to him while I'm gone…what if he…dies…_

"Hinata, hurry!" A ninja was about to attack Hinata while her back was turned, but he got a major surprise when he found himself on the ground, and unable to use his chakra.

Hinata looked down at him with her byakugan activated.

"I don't have the time for this! So just stay down!" She told him-and the surprising thing about that was, that she was yelling (wow) and she let her anger show.

Sakura immediately began to try healing Naruto.

_I know that no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to heal him as much as he needs. I'm just not up to that level of healing yet. But I can make the bleeding stop, and wrap the wound up just enough until I get to Tsunade. That's just all that I can do._

While everyone was busy fighting, Itachi snuck up behind Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi smirked down at him. "Before you even think you are strong enough to defeat me, well, maybe this will set you straight." He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke looked behind him, with a shocked look on his face. But before he could do anything, Itachi used his chakra to grab hold of him.

"Sasuke, isn't it fun to add drama to the story? I mean think of this: the young Uchiha trained for years so that he could defeat his brother and avenge his family. But unfortunately for him, he let his guard down. So his brother snuck up behind him and inflicted serious pain on him. That way, the young Uchiha would have some time to re-think his life goals in the hospital." Itachi laughed.

Akamaru had told Kiba about what he had just heard, (With Itachi) but before Kiba could make it over to help Sasuke, Itachi had used all of his power to throw Sasuke against the cement wall across the room. Sasuke hit the wall, hard enough that it left a dent, and smoke surrounded him. He fell to the floor, unconscious. His arms looked to be out of place, and he had bruises already forming. He also had blood dripping out of his mouth.

During the fight, for some reason the entire group of sound and Akatsuki ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The leaf ninja saw Jiraiya walking over to them. When he got over to the group, he almost fell over. But luckily for him, Shikamaru was next to him, and he had held him up.

"Jiraiya-sama, are you okay?" Neji asked him.

"Oh yes! Of course I am! I mean I just fought with Orochimaru, but hey, of course I'm fine!" Jiraiya told them…and then he passed out. Neji ran over to help Shikamaru hold him up.

"Neji, Shikamaru,"

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei?" The boys asked in unison.

"I want you two to start heading back with Jiraiya-sama. If you follow the trail that we came on, I left a mark on a tree to the right of the trail. I want you two to head there with Jiraiya, and start to set up camp. With the injuries that people have gotten, we can't head to Konoha just yet. We need to rest, and heal up." Kakashi told them.

Hinata and Kiba started running over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke needs help, now!" Kiba earnestly told him.

"So does Naruto-kun. Sakura is helping him right now, but if he doesn't get more help…he might not make it." Hinata said as she burst into tears.

* * *

Did you like it! Review and tell me! 


	15. Long lost love

Hey! I know you guys want longer chapters, but is it okay if i do shorter chapters, but i update more...:) OH and by the way, i noticed on my stats page that more people have read chapter 12 than chapter 11, so if you got confussed in the story...well go back and read chapter 11! i hope you like this chapter, and remember, i am always up for hearing (well, technically reading) your ideas! so read and review please!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13-Long lost love**

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke needs help, now!" Kiba earnestly told him.

"So does Naruto-kun. Sakura is helping him right now, but if he doesn't get more help…he might not make it." Hinata said as she burst into tears.

* * *

Kakashi's face turned white as a sheet. He immediately started running toward Naruto. When he got there, he saw Sakura passed out on the floor next to Naruto.

"Kiba, take Sasuke and follow Neji and Shikamaru. Hinata, can you carry Sakura?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yes." Hinata walked over to Sakura and gently picked her up and followed Kiba out the door.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto.

_Naruto, you have to live…I made a promise…_

**FLASHACK**

It was the night that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha…

The Yondaim Hokage, Sarutobi, and what was left of Yondaims squad were making plans in the Hokage tower:

"Sarutobi-sama, I know that after this, you won't have time to take care of my baby boy…so Kakashi, I have one final favor to ask you. think of it as a request from a friend…not just a Hokage or sensei…but, as my last request…please watch over my boy. Help him while he grows up…and please, please protect him…" with that the Yondaim put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, and walked out of the room to complete his final mission.

Kakashi watched him walk out with tears running down his face.

"Sensei," Yondaim looked back at Kakashi, "I swear…I vow…I will protect Naruto." The Yondaim smiled at him, and continued walking down the hallway.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Naruto…DON'T DIE!" Kakashi picked Naruto up and started sprinting for the door. He looked back to make sure that everybody leaving wasn't just a trick. But to his relief, the room was still empty. He ran after the others as fast as he could.

**LATER ON, IN THE CAMP SPOT…?**

"That's not how you put the tent up Shikamaru." Neji told him with a bored look on his face.

"Well, Mr. Great Hyuuga, how would _you _put the dang tent up?" Shikamaru asked him. (He was really getting annoyed. They had been at this for twenty minutes.)

"Well, Shikamaru, for starters, I would read the instructions."

"Um, Neji, I think that you are forgetting something really important." Shikamaru started pointing at the tarp that was lying half-hazardly on the ground.

"WE DON'T HAVE INSTRUCTIONS!" Shikamaru had yelled at Neji.

"Oh, well sorry! In a situation like this, it is hard to remember these kinds of things!" Of course, Neji looked down and blushed.

"Look, if we work together, by some odd miracle, maybe we can get it set up before Kakashi-sensei and the others gets here." Shikamaru said with a bored tone.

"Uh…whas goin on?" the two boys looked over and saw Jiraiya looking at them.

"Finally." The two said in unison.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Well, just over twenty minutes." Neji told him.

In the distance they could see Kiba carrying Sasuke. Sasuke was bloody and bruised. They had never seen him in such a bad state. (Even worse than when he had gotten back from the Valley of End.) Following him was Hinata, carrying an exhausted Sakura.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" Jiraiya yelled.

"He's behind helping Naruto. He looks pretty bad. I don't…think that he'll make it." Kiba said. He looked down at the ground while running to them. (He couldn't bear to look at them while he told them.) They had all noticed Hinata start to cry when he said that, and Jiraiya looked completely shocked and worried.

Neji and Shikamaru ran over to help them. Neji laid Sasuke down on a blanket and activated his byakugan.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I am checking to see if he has major internal damage." Neji told him.

"Oh, gotcha."

"Shikamaru, will you please grab me a blanket for Sakura?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru grabbed a blanket from the pile and laid it on the ground.

"Thank you." Hinata told him as she gently placed Sakura on the blanket.

"So what's wrong with her? It doesn't look like she's physically hurt." Kiba said.

"I think that she is just tired from using chakra to heal Naruto-kun. She was helping him for at least 10 minutes." Hinata said.

"Um, guys, I think Kakashi-sensei is coming." Shikamaru pointed to a blur of orange, blue and green speedily coming toward them.

"Uh…you guys…?" all of them looked over to see that Sakura had woken up.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Hinata said.

"Um, were is Lee?" Everyone looked shocked and realized: where _is _Lee?

* * *

Hey! did you like it! i tried to add some humor after having lots of sad parts...but, please review! 


	16. All or nothing

Hi guys! You all wanted more/longer chapters, so I made this one two times as long as most of the others.! I totally appreciate the reviews. they totally make me write more. so i have a confession to make. when it came to Lee, honestly, i completely forgot that i had him on the mission. but, i think i have the perfect idea for what happens to him. i think it will be that-

OH! looks like you'll have to wait and find out!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14-All or nothing**

"Uh…you guys…?" All of them looked over to see that Sakura had woken up.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Hinata said.

"Um, were is Lee?" Everyone looked shocked and realized: where _is _Lee?

* * *

Before they had time to think through what had happened, Kakashi showed up. 

"Everyone, you all have one night to bandage up your cuts, and injuries. We have to leave for Konoha at sun rise tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Well, what about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"That's why we only have one night." Kakashi told her.

"But, Kakashi-sensei…what if he dies!" Hinata started crying.

"I believe in Naruto. I think that he can hold on til tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Sakura. He noticed that they were on the ground…and that the tent wasn't set up. Instead, there was a tarp that was tied to two trees. Kakashi pointed at the tarp and said;

"Uh…where's the tent…?" Neji and Shikamaru looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Oh yes. I guess I forgot to tell you…" Kakashi walked over to what everyone thought was an extra backpack. He opened it up and pulled out a summoning scroll. He undid the scroll and POOF. Out of nowhere a tent (already set up) popped out. (Shikamaru and Neji sweat-dropped.)

* * *

By sundown, everyone was bandaged up. (Well mostly.) Neji was able to identify most of Sasuke's injuries, but not all of them. he was able to find numerous broken ribs, a bone in his arm and leg, and major bruising. All that Sakura could do for him, was to put a splint on his arm and leg, and wrap his torso up. (She had used her chakra on Naruto. That's why she couldn't heal Sasuke.) 

Naruto was on a cot, with some medical herbs, that Sakura had found, on his stomach. He also had a damp cloth on his forehead for the fever that he had gotten. His face was pale, and his hair was once again matted down with sweat. It had taken a long time to get the bleeding to slow down. But by then he had already lost a large amount. He was getting worse and worse by the minute.

* * *

That night Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Neji sat around the campfire and talked about the mission. (the rest of them were asleep inside the tent.) They were talking about Lee as well. 

"Kakashi-sensei, Lee is on my squad. And I know that Guy-sensei will kill me if he finds out that on our mission we 'just so happened' to lose him! So, why aren't you taking any plan of action?" Neji told Kakashi. But Kakashi didn't exactly hear him. He was busy thinking things through and where Lee might have gone.

"Jiraiya-sama, you were in a different area. So you might have seen if Lee had gone anywhere, right." Kiba asked him.

"Well, come to think of it, I did see someone walk through the room. He was carrying something, but I couldn't see what because Orochimaru had gotten in my way." Jiraiya explained. "But Orochimaru did say something that had nothing to do with the situation. He said, 'You know Jiraiya, if you take something that I want…then I will be forced to take something that you want.' And then he smiled an evil grin…and disappeared. That's when I came into the room and found that you guys weren't fighting anymore."

"So he was taken hostage." Kakashi said.

"We have to go back." Neji demanded.

"We can't. By now they are long gone. And besides, we have to get Naruto and Sasuke back. Going after Lee would be another mission, so we need the Hokage's permission. Whether we like it or not, we can't go after him." Kakashi said, as he looked down with a sad expression.

"How can you be thinking like that? Lee is part of this mission, and if something happens to him then we have to help him! Are you just leaving him here because you're to worried about Naruto!" Neji said. He was so furious. Kakashi walked over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Don't you dare think that. You don't think that I worry about my team? Because Lee was taken, the blame lays on my head. I am the leader, so I take the blame. Yes I am worried about Naruto and Sasuke. But I am also worried about Lee. So never again say that I don't think about my team." With that Kakashi walked back over to Naruto's cot, sat down and pulled out his book.

* * *

Later on when everything seemed to be fine, Naruto started groaning in pain, and he started bleeding again. Sakura was doing everything that she could do to help him, but Kakashi told her to stop. Naruto would have to wait til they got back to Konoha. His injuries were just way out of their hands. The two of them looked over to the fire and saw Hinata in Kiba's arms. She was crying once again. She looked up at them with red puffy eyes. 

"It's all my fault. If, if only I hadn't b-been so weak…then maybe, Naruto wouldn't have to suffer like this!" Kiba was doing all that he could to comfort her.

"Hinata it's not your fault. So don't" Kiba was cut off by Hinata.

"Y-yes it is my fault. I, I was too weak. Naruto shouldn't have saved me. If he wouldn't have s-saved me, then he wouldn't be in such pain!" Hinata pulled herself away from Kiba and ran off a little ways into the forest. Kiba got up to go after her.

"No Kiba. Hinata just needs a minute to think about things, so just leave her be." Kakashi said. Kiba wanted to argue with him about that, but he knew that Neji had already put him into a bad mood and he didn't want to see him when it got even worse.

Hinata ran over to a big tree and sat down with her back against it.

_Why am I so weak. After fighting Neji-kun, I trained even harder than ever. I thought that I had gotten stronger. But I guess I didn't. I wish Naruto-kun hadn't jumped in front. I am extremely glad that he saved me, even when he couldn't remember me…but I hate to see him in pain…I just, I guess I am so used to seeing the happy, blue-eyed boy that I fell in love with…_

* * *

"WAKE UP! It's time to get a move on. Everybody out of bed and get your stuff packed. We have to head back to Konoha." Kakashi yelled. 

"K-Kaaaaaaaakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said through a yawn, "it's not sunrise for at least another hour."

"I know. But Naruto's condition is going unstable, and Sakura needs to use her chakra on Sasuke. And well, I don't exactly know how to heal people. So we need to go. And now. Where's Hinata?" Kakashi noticed that Hinata wasn't anywhere near.

"I'll go find her Kakashi-sensei." Neji said.

"Okay, but before you go, let's make assignments. Jiraiya-sama, are you in any condition to travel back on your own?"

"Yes Kakashi, I think I am."

"Okay. Shikamaru, I want you to cancel all of the summoning jutsus, and then put the scrolls in the bag. You are in charge of it okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I thi-awwww-nk I can handle it." Shikamaru replied.

"Kiba, you are in charge of carrying Sasuke."

"Got it."

"Sakura, you will help Kiba by carrying his things and watching Akamaru. Kiba, before you say anything, it's because I want your main focus to be carefully transporting Sasuke." Kakashi explained to him.

"Ya, ya, what ever" Kiba sighed.

"I will carry Naruto. And when Hinata and Neji get back, they will be our lookouts. Remember, we are still in enemy territory. So everyone go at get ready, we will leave when they get back." Kakashi told them, while he sat down and once again pulled out his book. (and when everyone saw that, they sighed and thought 'ya, ya Kakashi sensei, we'll get to work.')

Neji walked a little ways through the forest. He was following Hinata's chakra. When he got to her he saw her asleep, and lying down next to a large tree. At first he thought that it was foolish for her to wonder out in Sound territory, and even fall asleep out in a forest all alone. But then he thought about the trauma that she had been through the day before. He had known what it felt like to be in love.

Neji took off his jacket and gently put it on the sleeping Hyuuga. He picked her up, put her on his back, and then turned back to the direction of the others.

* * *

So, did you like it? i will try to update every one to two days...does that sound good to you? don't forget to review! 


	17. All for love!

**Hey you guys! hows it all going? i know that this chapter is kind of short, but please bear with me. you see i have to thank isthisparadise for their awsome idea. it got me through quite a few chapters. but now that i have used their idea, i am at a block. you see i know what i want to happen here and there, but i need more ideas. right now long term ideas would be appreciated, but even more so, ideas for the next chapter would get me back on my feet. enjoy that chapter! love Narutogirl1 (please read and review and tell me if my efforts of writting this chapter were worth it...:)...heh heh, ha...)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15-All for love!**

Neji walked a little ways through the forest. He was following Hinata's chakra. When he got to her he saw her asleep, and lying down next to a large tree. At first he thought that it was foolish for her to wonder out in Sound territory, and even fall asleep out in a forest all alone. But then he thought about the trauma that she had been through the day before. He had known what it felt like to be in love.

* * *

Neji took off his jacket and gently put it on the sleeping Hyuuga. He picked her up, put her on his back, and then turned back to the direction of the others.

"Uh, Neji-kun…why are you carrying me?" Hinata had just woke up. She looked around and saw that the sun was up.

_It, it must be around nine o'clock. That means that Neji must have carried me for over three hours! Why would he do that for me…I mean I am glad that he did it. I haven't gotten anywhere near enough sleep since that night…_

Flashback 

Six o'clock at the Ichiraku Ramen shop…

"Are you waiting for anyone miss?" Hinata looked over at the owner.

"Oh, yes I am. But he will be here soon." Hinata looked out at the streets of Konoha. There was no sign of Naruto.

"Let me guess, your waiting for Naruto, huh." The shop owner smiled. Hinata blushed.

"H-how did you know?" Hinata asked him.

"Awww, because. Naruto talks about you all the time. In fact, it's really not like him at all." Mr. Ichiraku scratched his chin.

"Why is that sir?"

"Well, you see, he gets so into talking, that well, his ramen gets cold. And that is completely abnormal for Naruto. I mean, every time he gets ramen, I tell him to let it cool first, but he goes right on ahead and eats it. He tells me 'always eat your ramen while it's hot!' So no matter how many burns he might get, he always ate his ramen while it was hot." Mr. Ichiraku looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter after seven. By now, Hinata was barely in tears.

_He stood me up. I knew that him liking me was a phantasy. But, why wouldn't he just tell me?_

"Hey did you hear? Tsunade ordered a squad of ninja to go after Sasuke. It turns out, he left the village! The weird thing was, that they sent one of his very own teammates to take him down!" Hinata looked at the chunnin, who had said that, in shock.

_I was so worried that he had stood me up…that he really didn't like me. Maybe he just didn't have the chance to tell me what was going on. But, I am still worried. I mean, Sasuke can be very dangerous, and powerful with the Orochimaru's curse seal on him. What if Naruto gets hurt?_

Hinata barely slept that night, and the next, and clear up to last night.

End flashback 

"Hinata are you okay?" She looked forward and saw Neji starring at her. "You were talking to me, and then all of the sudden, you stopped and were starring out into space."

"Oh, um, yes I am fine. Neji-kun, thank you for carrying me. But, why did you do it?"

"Because, Hinata, I too know what it feels like to be in love and worried. I also knew that you haven't been sleeping to good lately. So instead of making you walk the long journey home, I decided to let you sleep." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you."

A few hours later, when everything seemed to be going so smoothly…

"Naruto…Naruto! You guys, move faster! Naruto isn't breathing like normal…and he's pale. He seems to show symptoms of to much loss of blood. We have to move faster. We are almost to Konoha. Sakura, you run ahead and tell Tsunade-sama to get here fast! We don't have much time. So go!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura immediately started sprinting for the village. Behind her, everyone else picked up the pace. But it still wasn't fast enough.

"Naruto, don't go just yet. Uhh! He's not breathing now…his pulse is slowing down. You guys, we're losing him, and fast."

_What should I do? I can't just leave the rest of the squad here. But I vowed, I made a promise…_

The squad saw Tsunade running toward them. Sakura was dragging along behind her. She rushed right past Jiraiya and went straight to Naruto. When she saw him and his condition her face dropped. He was pale from loss of blood, his clothes were dirty and torn, and he had cuts, bruises and blood all over him. When she finally came back to reality, she grabbed him from Kakashi and headed back to the hospital.

The next morning in Konoha 

"How can I help you Hokage-sama?"

"Send Hatake, Kakashi in." Tsunade told the new jounin.

"Yes ma'am." The jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, instantly returning with Kakashi.

"Kakashi, time for you to hear the outcome of your mission."

* * *

how was it? it was all that i could think of...it took me a whole day just to type that! please read and review, and tell me if my efforts were worth it! 


	18. Was it worth it?

**Chapter 16-Was it worth it?**

"How can I help you Hokage-sama?"

"Send Hatake, Kakashi in." Tsunade told the new jounin.

"Yes ma'am." The jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, instantly returning with Kakashi.

"Kakashi, time for you to hear the outcome of your mission."

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"Well, starting with Jiraiya: physically exhausted. He said that it was from fighting Orochimaru."

"Yes, we did have a run in with him." Kakashi told her.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru have minor cuts and bruises. Hinata is physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. Haruno Sakura has minor chakra exhaustion. Now getting to the serious ones. I did hear what happened to Uchiha Sasuke from Kiba. Sasuke's injuries are: pleanty of broken ribs, some bones in his left arm and leg are broken, and unfortunately, one of the bones in his arm is not just broken, but it is crushed. He also has major bruising. Now for Uzu…now for Naruto…" Tsunade looked down at her desk. Kakashi saw a tear make its way down her face. "Naruto's seal is very weak. It seems that" Kakashi cut in.

"Akatsuki and Sound were trying to get Kyuubi out of Naruto. We have yet to find out how."

"Anyways, he is completely worn out physically and mentally, that, it could be…deadly…it took some time, but I finally got Hinata to stop crying long enough for her to tell me what happened to Naruto. And about how he was stabbed. Before any of the medics could do anything about it, it got infected. The infection had made his condition even worse, if that's possible. Other than that, he has numerous cuts and bruises." Tsunade concluded.

"Hokage-sama, has he woken up yet?"

"No Kakashi, but when he does, I will inform you immediately. I know how much he means to you." Tsunade told him.

"And Hokage, if you don't mind me asking, what did happen to Naruto?"

"Well, while you guys were in the middle of the fight, Hinata got cornered. The man had brought out his sword, and was about to kill her. But, right when he brought it down, out of nowhere, Naruto showed up. Right in front of Hinata. He got stabbed, right in the stomach." Tsunade started to cry even harder, just at the thought of Naruto getting stabbed. Kakashi looked down in regret.

_If only I was there, then Naruto wouldn't be hurting like this…_

"Kakashi, I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault. Naruto did it to save Hinata…" Kakashi, without trying to stop it, let a tear run down his cheek.

"But you see Hokage-sama, Naruto shouldn't be able to know who Hinata is…"

"Kakashi, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You see, Naruto lost his memory." Right then, at that very moment, Tsunade lost it.

"Kakashi, you had better be able to explain this!" Tsunade wanted desperately to believe that Kakashi was lying, but she knew that he wouldn't do something like that.

"How?" She managed to say.

"Well here's what happened," Kakashi began telling her the story from when he had the 'polite' conversation with Akatsuki and Sound…

FLASHBACK 

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think that he would be joking at a time like this."

The two gennin were so absorbed in their conversation, that only Kakashi had noticed that every single one of the Akatsuki and sound ninjas had smirks on their faces.

"What have you done to Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at them. This shocked Hinata and Sasuke; they had never seen Kakashi show, well, anger like this ever before. He was always one to hide his emotions. But Naruto was shocked more than any of them.

"Who are you!" Naruto said. But after saying that, he clutched his stomach from the pain.

"Naruto-kun…y-you mean, y-you really don't remember us?" Naruto shook his head. When Hinata saw that, she started to cry even harder. Naruto reached up to her shoulder,

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know you, or remember you." He had a sad look on his face, from making Hinata cry.

"I SAID, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled at the Akatsuki. Only, to his astonishment, they started to laugh. One of the members spoke up,

"Well, we wanted Kyuubi. While he was here, he attempted to escape." The person next to him then said,

"We didn't want that to happen, so we performed a mind jutsu; so that he wouldn't remember anything."

"If he didn't remember his past, then he would have no reason to escape." One of the sound ninja said. After that comment, all of the Akatsuki and Sound ninja started laughing.

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had his chidori out. He ran straight for the ninja. And well, he showed no mercy.

END FLASHBACK 

"Naruto…" Tsunade was in complete shock. When Kakashi tried to comfort her, she just waved him off.

"Kakashi, I would just like to think."

"As you wish Hokage-sama. But before I go, what room is Naruto in?" Kakashi asked her. Tsunade just chuckled.

"He's in room 103 Kakashi."

"Thank you." Kakashi was about to leave when she said,

"But Kakashi, you might want to wait a while. You see, Hyuuga Hinata is with him right now." She smiled and him, and she noticed from the crease in his mask, he was smiling to.

Room 103… 

_Naruto, please wake up…_

The young Hyuuga heiress was sitting in a seat next to Naruto. He had IV's attached to him everywhere. For the first time sense they had found him, he looked safe, and peaceful. For quite a while, she just sat and watched him sleep. She was lucky that the medics had let her in to sit with him.

FLASHBACK 

Tsunade had just handed Naruto over to the medics.

"I want you to do all that you can for him. If anything what so ever changes, I want you to tell me immediately! Is that understood?" The medics nodded to her. "And I don't want anyone to go in and disturb him." The medics had once again nodded in agreement. When Tsunade began to turn away, she saw Hyuuga Hinata walking over to her. Hinata's face was red and puffy, and her breathing was shaky.

"Hinata, you are supposed to be examined before you can go anywhere." Tsunade told her.  
"I k-know H-hokage-sama. B-but…" Tsunade went over to Hinata and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Hinata looked up at her and began crying.

"H-hokage, please, l-let me g-go and s-see N-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, I am sorry, but I ordered the medics not to let anyone in. Naruto needs his rest." Hinata started crying even harder.

"P-please! I-I need to s-see him…" Tsunade looked down at Hinata with pity. She had known that Hinata liked Naruto for ages, and she just couldn't turn her down.

"Alright. You, and only you, can go and see him." Tsunade looked at Hinata and smiled.

"T-thank you H-hokage-sama! L-let me hurry and go get s-something." Hinata turned and walked around the corner, and came back with a big bouquet of flowers in her hands. She quietly walked into Naruto's room, up past his bed, and placed the flowers on his nightstand. After, she took a chair and pulled it up right next to the bed. Tsunade just smiled and told the medic that she had to check on the others, and that she would be right back.

On her way back from checking the others, she took a peak inside Naruto's door. She saw Hinata asleep with her head and arms lying on the bed next to Naruto.


	19. oh my gosh im sorry!

Oh my gosh! You guys, I am a horrible author! I forgot to mention Lee! Look for the next chapter if you want to understand it, what happened was

"Oh, and Kakashi, about Lee," Tsunade began.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but it was either go after Lee, or lose Naruto. And I didn't know what you would have wanted me to do!" Kakashi tried to explain.

"Kakashi, don't worry about it."

"What?" Kakashi was stunned.

"Kakashi, Lee is here. Here in the hospital." Tsunade explained.

"But Hokage…how?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll go into those details later. But for now, you need your rest." Tsunade dismissed Kakashi.

Okay, all you readers, that is what happens right before Kakashi asks what room Naruto is in. Does that make any sense? I hope it does. But I just want you to know…you are free to flame me as much as you like…due to how I forgot about Lee…I know it's a crime that I forgot him…so please…flame me if you like and tell me how bad of an author I am…

Running to the corner… "Please don't hurt me to bad"


	20. The way of the ninja

**Hi you guys! i know, i know, it's been a while since i last updated. i started another fic so i was using some of my time on that too. and i was kinda stuck on this one. i would really appreciate it if you would send me reviews, or personal messages and tell me what should happen and give me ideas. but, until then, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17-The way of the ninja**

"Alright. You, and only you, can go and see him." Tsunade looked at Hinata and smiled.

"T-thank you H-hokage-sama! L-let me hurry and go get s-something." Hinata turned and walked around the corner, and came back with a big bouquet of flowers in her hands. She quietly walked into Naruto's room, up past his bed, and placed the flowers on his nightstand. After, she took a chair and pulled it up right next to the bed. Tsunade just smiled and told the medic that she had to check on the others, and that she would be right back.

On her way back from checking the others, she took a peak inside Naruto's door. She saw Hinata asleep with her head and arms lying on the bed next to Naruto.

* * *

It was the next morning, and the sun was shining brightly over Konoha…

"Naruto…?" Hinata had just woken up, and she saw that Naruto's eyes were flicking open.

"Naruto!" Hinata lunged forward and hugged Naruto. But when she realized what she had done, she backed away with a dark red face, and played with her fingers.

"Um…Naruto, let me go get a nurse real quick." But before she got out the door, it had already swung open, hard enough that Hinata was lucky that she moved back in time, because the door had left a big dent in the wall; due to whoever had opened it. To no surprise, Tsunade walked in.

"Naruto!" Tsunade walked next to Naruto and gave him a hug. Although, Naruto was just too exhausted to respond, he merely looked at her. Tsunade was crushed from seeing him like that.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked him, even though she knew that he wouldn't answer her.

"Let me do a scan on you real quick." Tsunade focused chakra into her hand and waved it over his body.

"Hm. Looks like the infection is still there," she looked over at Hinata, "but I think that he will be fine. He just needs some rest." Hinata nodded. She looked back over at Naruto, and he was asleep once again.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, do you know anything about what happened to Lee?" Tsunade sat down on the end of Naruto's bed.

"Well, it's quite funny actually. You know how Lee is, and how he can get over excited about things, right?" Hinata nodded. "Well, after you found Naruto for the second time, he just, well…got so excited that he wondered off and got lost…" Tsunade burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, I just can't hold it in! I mean, he wondered off and got lost!" Hinata tried to hold her laughter in to be respectful to Lee, but she just couldn't. She soon began giggling freely with Tsunade.

"You know Hinata," Hinata looked over at Tsunade, "ever since I came to this village, whenever I saw you, you always looked shy, and nervous." Hinata looked down at her hands. "Hinata, don't feel bad, I was just going to say that it's nice to see you smile. You are a pretty girl, and you shouldn't waste it because you are shy." Hinata looked up at her,

"T-thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Hinata, would you like to be my apprentice along with Sakura? We need more medic ninja's, and I think that you would do great." Hinata looked up at her, shocked at what she had just said.

"But, H-hokage-sama, why would you want _me _as your apprentice?"

"Because, a few weeks ago, before Naruto was taken, I was talking to Kurenai. During our conversation, I had mentioned that I had wanted another apprentice, to raise the amount of medic ninja. I asked her if there was anyone that she knew of, that was good enough for the job. Without hesitation, she said, Hinata Hyuuga. She told me that you are a hard worker, and that she thinks you would do a great job. So, Hinata, would you like to be my apprentice?" Hinata looked at her with a face showing that she didn't know what to do. "It's okay Hinata. You don't have to decide right now, you can think about it if you want to. I'll leave you and Naruto alone." Tsunade smiled at Hinata, and then quietly left the room.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tsunade-sama, I think that you should teach Hinata Hyuuga. She works so hard to improve herself. Every time our squad trains, she is always the first one to start, and the last one to finish. You see Hokage-sama, for years Hinata has looked up to Naruto. When everyone else in the village hated him, to Hinata, he was her inspiration. Hinata has liked Naruto since they first met. Since they were little kids, she has watched and learned from him. The only reason why she still trains is because of Naruto. And because of something that he once said. 'No way, I never go back on my word…that's my shinobi way'."

**END FLASHBACK**

You know, Hinata, that's the real reason why I want you to be my apprentice. Because if you are anything like Naruto…then I know you'll be amazing. Tsunade thought as she walked back to the Hokage tower.

Back in Naruto's room-

Hinata sat in Naruto's room, reading a book while he slept. She looked up and saw Sakura walk in the room.

"Hey, how's Naruto?" Sakura asked her.

"He's doing okay. Tsunade-sama said that he just needed lots of rest, but he should be fine." Hinata told her.

"Ya, same with Sasuke. It hurts so bad to have to see him in so much pain. The medics will be able to heal his broken bones, but they aren't sure about the bone in his arm that was crushed. Tsunade might be able to get the pieces back together, but…I don't know if his body can heal him enough after that. But hopefully it can." Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"Yeah, hopefully." Hinata told her.

**In Sasuke's hospital room**

Sasuke sat in the cold hospital bed trying to ignore the pain in his right arm. He had just woke up. He had over heard the medics talking and he knew that they didn't think that they would be able to fix his arm

Dang that Itachi why did he have to do that? He is such a pain. Why did I even think of killing him? I can't even hit him hard enough to make a bruise let alone kill him. (Well at least right now) and if my arm doesn't heal I don't know if I will ever be able to.

Sakura walked in after visiting Naruto and Hinata. Sitting down on the hard plastic chair next to his bed the pink haired girl stared quietly at the floor.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling? Does your arm still hurt?" She quietly asked him.

"Yeah"

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, wishing that the pain would go away. After a minute of silence, a medic walked in with a shot to numb the pain.

"Here you go Uchiha-sama. This is to help the pain go away. Just to warn you, it will make you drowsy." The nurse smiled at him as she walked over, lifted his sleeve, and injected the shot. Sakura looked up at the nurse.

"It's okay if you stay with him Sakura. But when you leave, please inform one of the nurses." The nurse said, Sakura nodded in agreement, as the nurse turned and walked out the room.

Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke. he was already struggling against the sleep that the medicine would ensure.

"Sasuke, it's alright, you need your rest." Sakura said to him. But he still didn't close his eyes.

Ugh…the pain got even worse after she gave me that shot. I am tired, but I don't want to just fall asleep in front of Sakura.

"I'll be here when you wake up Sasuke, but right now you have to sleep." Sakura told him. Sasuke didn't want an argument, so he finally agreed by closing his eyes. He couldn't see it, but Sakura smiled at him.

In a matter of minutes, Sasuke was in a deep sleep. Sakura stood up, and closed the window curtains. Before she sat back down, she pulled the covers up on top of Sasuke, and kissed him on the forehead. After that, she sat down and fell asleep.

* * *

**was it good? i didn't really go over it like i do with my other chapters, so there might be some errors here and there...please forgive me...anyway, review or send me a personal message. depending on whether or not i get any, will determine how soon the next chapter comes out...so please give me your ideas!**


	21. Chapter 21

hey, i am in a hurry, so i don't have the time to revise this, so i am posting this as-is.!

YOU GUYS (AND GALS) I AM SO SOOOORRRRY!!! I MUST BE THE WORST AND MOST UN-PUNCTUAL AUTHOR IN THE HYSTORY OF PLEASE FORGIVE ME! BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOO LOOOOOONG I WROTE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU!!!  
Before I start the next chapter, I would like to acknowledge the people who have inspired me to continue writing this. And thank Isthisparadise, for the idea of Naruto getting captured and all of that good stuff (!) and thank Broken0dream, for the quick save of what I should do with Lee (!) and I also want to thank Hyugagirl09 for helping me write my previous chapter (!) and last but not least, thank everyone who reviews and gives me ideas (!) If I forgot anyone, please forgive me. You see, I use my parents computer for the internet, and I have to save things on a disk and transfer it to my computer (because I don't have internet) and I only have, like, fifteen minutes on the computer every time I get on…. so if I skipped anyone, please review and tell me; that way I can add you in the next chapter!

Mistress of mist

Isthisparadise

Broken0dream

Causeiambetta

Mage-of-souls

Blackwolf0925

Gothic Kacie

Spice9

Hara Kazuma

Dreamer of the shadowed moon

Trolly

Takai-taka

Failing mentality

Hyugagirl09

4ever sweet

Feifeixu

Japananimelover

XxEvilDivaxX

Ozette forever

Angel of forgotten souls

Teen13

Kakashi needs a mood ring

A crazy girl of many names

Xizor159

Winxclubluver

The hero of time 2005

Green.jungle.fairy

Lady emeralda

Deviltwit

MingShun

Thank you!!!

OH! Okay, this chapter might have a little OOC (with Sasuke) but I don't care! I think it's sweet!!!

(_Thoughts)_

**Inner sakura or kyuubi-**you should be able to figure out which is which.)

if you are wondering what happened to Kyuubi, don't worry, he will be coming up pretty soon! (I didn't forget this time!!! ')

**ALSO: this chapter might have more Sasuke/Sakura in it, than Naruto/Hinata, but don't worry I will have MAJOR, (Well okay…a lot) of Naruto/Hinata. in a later chapter!**

Chapter 18-past 

Ugh…the pain got even worse after she gave me that shot. I am tired, but I don't want to just fall asleep in front of Sakura.

"I'll be here when you wake up Sasuke, but right now you have to sleep." Sakura told him. Sasuke didn't want an argument, so he finally agreed by closing his eyes. He couldn't see it, but Sakura smiled at him.

In a matter of minutes, Sasuke was in a deep sleep. Sakura stood up, and closed the window curtains. Before she sat back down, she pulled the covers up on top of Sasuke, and kissed him on the forehead. After that, she sat down and fell asleep.

"What's your name?" Hinata looked up and found Naruto awake.

"M-my names H-hinata H-hyuuga." Since Naruto didn't remember, it was like having to meet him for the first time again, so Hinata couldn't help but stutter.

"Did I know you before?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun. We knew each other at the academy, but after we graduated, we got put on different gennin teams. We didn't see each other again until the chuunin exams. After that, we got to know each other more." Hinata was too shy to tell him that they were going to go out to dinner together. She looked up at Naruto and saw him thinking about what Hinata had just told him.

"So, we were friends?"

"Yes Naruto-kun…we were friends. And if it's okay with you, I-I would still like to b-be y-your f-friend…" Hinata looked down, blushing. After a few seconds she looked up and saw Naruto smiling,

"Sure Hina-chan, I would like to still be your friend." Naruto said smiling. Hinata looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Hina-chan…?" She asked him.

"Yup!" Naruto answered. "You are now my friend…so I would like to treat you like one!" Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" She smiled up at him.

"You know Hinata…" Naruto then, too blushed, "you are really pretty…I almost don't know why you would want me to be your friend, of course, I guess it must be my charm!" Naruto smiled a big cheesy smile, while blushing. Hinata didn't know what to do, or how to react, but her body hand a mind of its own. So she ended up blushing about Naruto saying that she was pretty, and yet laughing at the thing he just said.

"You know, Naruto-kun…that's one reason why I have always looked up to you and admired you. It's because no matter what the situation is, you can always look for positive things…and I really admire that."

"Was I a good person Hina-chan?" Naruto asked her sincerely. She smiled an even bigger smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you were an amazing person! You were confident, you never ever gave up, you were strong, willing, caring, loving, and you see, I could go on and on, but I'll stop because I think that Tsunade-sama wants to see you. I'll go and get her." Hinata started to get up from her chair, but she felt a hand grab her shirt.

"No, don't go…please. I…I don't want to be alone again…" Hinata could feel the atmosphere in the room go from warm and happy, to cold and depressing.

"Naruto-kun…"

"You see, I was alone in that basement…alone, for a long time…and now that I'm with you, I just don't want to be alone again." Hinata sat down next to him on his bed and gently grabbed his hand.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I stay here. I won't leave you."

_That…feels odd…it feels like someone is playing with my hair, and surprisingly…it feels really good. Sakura?_Sasuke just woke up, to find Sakura playing with Sasuke's hair, and running her fingers through it. He didn't want to stop her, because he liked it. But then again, if anyone thought that he liked it, well, he had a reputation to keep. He didn't notice, but Sakura looked at him and saw that he was awake.

"Uh! Sasuke, uh, I-it's not what you think…! I, um…" Sakura's face was a deep red, and she was having a hard time trying to think of what to say to him.

"Oh, no don't stop." _OOPS. Oh no oh no…what did I just say!? Oh no! it just slipped out… _

Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised. _Did he just say that? No way! But from the look on his face…he didn't mean to say it. Oh well…for his sake, I'll just pretend that it didn't happen._

"Well, you see Sasuke…whenever I was little and I got hurt, my mom always played with my hair…and well I just thought…" Sasuke cut her off,

"Thank you." He said to her, although with out looking her in the eye.

_Oh my gosh! He just did it again! Maybe…he really does like me!_

**Well it's about time! Ca-ching!!! Score baby!!!**

_Is Sasuke…blushing!? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!!_Right when that perfect moment (in Sakura's opinion) had started, it was cut short.

"Sakura, close your mouth…you might get drool all over my bed." Sasuke said. (Once again, with out looking at her…but instead at the wall on the other side of the room.)

"OH! Sorry Sasuke!" with that, Sakura closed her mouth, and sat there quietly…blushing and unbelievably dark shade of red.

"Agh…uh…" Sasuke began cringing. He had pain written all over his face.

"Sasuke! what's wrong?" Sakura asked him. She was now standing next to him and looking down at him with worry in her eyes.

"I dunno, Sakura…you're the medic, you tell me!" then Sasuke quietly yelled out in pain. Sakura could tell that his breathing wasn't how it should be.

_Why cant I breath right? My chest…it feels heavy…I can't lift it!_

"Sasuke, I'll go get Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said as she ran out of the room. Returning later with a very distressed looking Hokage.

"Sakura, you go wait outside." Tsunade commanded. Sakura was hesitant, but finally went outside to the hallway. After a few minutes, she heard a couple of pained screams coming from inside of Sasuke's room.

Half an hour later- 

Tsunade came out of the room. She looked like she wanted a very large bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened to him?" Sakura asked her. Tsunade grunted.

"Seems the pain killer didn't last long. I just decided to fix his leg and ribs manually. That just leaves his arm. Sakura, I put him on some painkillers, but now that you are on duty, I want you to go and watch him, and make sure that everything is okay. And tomorrow I want you to take him out and get some exercise. Now if you'll excuse me…I have to go and check up on Naruto." Tsunade said, as she started to walk away.

Sakura quietly crept into Sasuke's room, only to find him looking back at her.

"Well, you look like you are doing better!" Sasuke just grunted.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you feeling good enough to go on a walk? Did Tsunade-sama heal you enough?" Sakura asked him as she walked over to him. "Cause I was thinking that after you rest for a few hours, we should go out and get your body moving…Tsunade-sama said that on my shift I should probably take you somewhere for exercise."

"Whatever…why don't we just go now?" Sasuke asked-more like demanded.

"Because! If you over-do your body…then it will just get worse!" Sakura leaned over Sasuke and pulled the sheets up to his chest, and closed the blinds.

"Look, you just rest. Besides…I haven't even changed since the mission…or even had time to shower…" Sakura said as she examined her torn red outfit, and her dirty hair.

"Ya, you better go shower," Sasuke said, "I can't be seen with such a un-hygienic kunoichi." Sasuke teased. Sakura just jokingly glared at him.

"I'll be back in a little while, so you get some rest." Sakura turned and walked to the door. She heard Sasuke whisper a 'whatever' from behind.

Tsunade walked into Naruto's room to see him and Hinata talking.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked him.

"Right now I am feeling okay." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Look, later today, me and a couple of other medics are going to come and finish healing your wound…does that sound good to you?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yeah…I guess. I don't think I'll be going anywhere." Naruto said-with a smile-as he gestured to his surroundings.

"Good. You had better not." Tsunade said jokingly.

"look, I need to come and check your infection and see if it has gotten any better." Tsunade walked over to Naruto's bed, pulled the covers down, to reveal a bandaged chest. The bandages had blood dried on them, right above where his wound was.

"Hm…It's still bleeding, but the coloring is going away. It looks like your doing way better." Tsunade smiled.

"Wakey-wakey! Hiya Sasuke! how was your nap? Do you feel better?" Sakura just walked in to see Sasuke waking up. Sakura was now wearing pale pink shorts, with a bright green t-shirt. (matching her eyes.) she was wearing regular flip-flops, and her hair was up in a pony-tail.

_Wow. She looks amazing! Wait! What are you thinking Sasuke? _Sasuke was having an argument with himself, but Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Sasuke, I brought some clothes for you! You can go in that room over there, (she pointed to the right of the room, that had a door leading to a empty room,) put these pants on," she said as she handed him a pair of kaki cargo pants, "and then I need to help you with the shirt-because of your arm and all." Sakura told him as she held up a plain black t-shirt.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke slowly got out of the bed, grabbed the pair of cargo pants that Sakura had set on the nightstand, and went to the empty room. He came out a second later wearing nothing but cargo pants, sandals, and his sling.

_Oh my gosh…Sasuke looks…oh my gosh…who knew that he had all of that underneath his shirt!_

**Well of course! I mean he is Sasuke Uchiha…what else would you expect!**

Sakura patted the bed next to her, and Sasuke walked over and sat down.

"Arms up!" Sakura said with a smile, as she held the shirt up. Sasuke replied by hesitantly lifting his arms up. Sakura gently slipped a black t-shirt over his head and past his crushed arm. Sakura smiled at him.

"You look great! Let's go." She said as she grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot." Sakura said as she reached inside of her pocket. She pulled out a necklace. It was a black string, and in the middle of it, it had a small wooden symbol of the Uchiha fan. Sakura stood on her tippy-toes and tied it loosely around his neck. She blushed.

"there, now your look is complete! I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday…but I couldn't resist giving it to you now!" Sakura said smiling. And to her shock…

Sasuke tried to keep the smile, which was tugging at his lips, from showing. In the end, he smiled for a second, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone. (lucky enough for Sakura, she saw it!)

"Thank you Sakura." He said trying not to show any emotion. Sakura just smiled to her self, and turned around; leading him out of the room.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"So, Sasuke…what would you like to do?" Sakura shyly asked.

"Whatever." He replied.

_Well, if you don't decide on anything, then I will! _Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh, hey! Look, there's an ice-cream stand! Sasuke, lets go and get some!" Sakura looked up at Sasuke (He was at least a head taller than her.) with the best puppy dog eyes that she could muster. They were good enough, that she got Sasuke with them!

"Hn, fine." He said as he started walking the excited kunoichi over to the ice-cream stand.

"Oh, Sasuke, there's so many flavors…I don't know which one to get!" Sakura said.

"Try the raspberry…I hear it's really good." Sasuke said, looking up at the sky.

"Okay!" Sakura turned to the man at the counter.

"I'll have a small raspberry, and…Sasuke what do you want?" Sakura said turning to Sasuke.

"Same."

"Okay, make that two raspberries!" Sakura said, pulling out some money. But Sasuke beat her to it. He had already put the required price on the counter. Sakura looked up surprised. Sasuke looked at her with a look saying, 'don't worry 'bout it.'

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura smiled and hugged his good arm. He just grunted at her antics.

"So, uh, Sasuke?" they were now walking down the main street in Konoha; looking at the store windows and stuff.

"What you said earlier…you know, in the hospital…" Sakura started to say,

"It meant nothing Sakura. I was on drugs, I would have said or acted that way to anyone." Sasuke said, showing-once again-no emotion what so ever. But on the inside, he hated himself for saying that to Sakura. But, he just couldn't get close to anyone right now.

Sakura looked away, on the verge of tears.

"Oh…I knew that." She said trying to smile, but she failed.

"Look…Sasuke, I just remembered something that I forgot to do." Sakura said as she ran off, back down the street the way that she came.

_Sakura, I'm sorry…I truly am._

Later that night- 

After Sakura left Sasuke, he went over to a bench and sat down. He was deep in thought, and he fell asleep…

"Hey sasuke! Where's Sakura?" Sasuke opened one eye at the sound of a female voice. He looked over and saw Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino. They were walking down the street together. It was now about 10 o'clock.

"I she said that she had something to do, and then ran off." Sasuke replied.

"And you believed her!" Ino said incredulously.

"Yeah, what did you do to her Sasuke? She would never pass up the chance to hang out with you-believe me!" Tenten said.

Just then all of them heard someone hiccupping. They noticed that at the end of the street, there was someone walking over to them. They saw pink, and immediately knew that it was Sakura. And from the look of it-and smell-she was drunk. She came staggering and hiccupping over to the group; well actually, to Sasuke. She looked him straight in the eye, with pure anger showing. She swung her arm back, and punched him. Square in the face. Lucky for him, she was drunk, so it didn't hurt. Sakura then shouted,

"Sasuke Uchiha, I don't ever want to see your gorgeouse face ever again! You jerk!!!" after getting her little speech out, the alcohol took over Sakura's body, and she passed out. She fell forward and Sasuke caught her with his one good arm.

Everyone looked at Sasuke and Ino said,

"What _did_ you do this time?!"


End file.
